A Little Interruption
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: "Shh," Tahno whispered, "they'll hear you if you keep this up." Tahorra.


**A/N**: It's Tahorra party time! Yay! Prompt comes from janesadwoman on tumblr with: i need them getting walked in on while hooking up, something they had been keeping secret. Also this is getting an M rating just to be safe. I'm not sure it deserves it but better safe than sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

"Shh," Tahno whispered, "they'll hear you if you keep this up."

"Then stop teasing me with your fingers!" Korra whispered indignantly between pants. Tahno smirked and circled her button with his finger causing her hips to move.

"Say the magic words," he whispered again.

"Tahno is the best lover ever."

"I love hearing you say that." He shifted and settled between her legs. He rubbed himself against her and prepared to thrust-

"Hey Korra I was wondering if I could-oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had, uh, company," Asami stuttered. Tahno rolled off Korra quickly while Korra covered herself with her sheet and sat up. She and Asami were the same bright red.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked, nervously smoothing down her hair.

"It's, uh, you know, that time of the month for me. And I ran out of supplies so I came to ask you for some. I can see your busy though so I'll go see if Pema has any," Asami backed away from the door with a wink.

"There you are," Mako's disembodied voice called from the hall. Korra covered her face with her hands and wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

"Seems like your room is a very busy place, Uh-vatar," Tahno commented lightly.

"You know very well it's not," she muttered. "Get dressed-" to late, Mako had joined Asami at the door to Korra's room. His eyes went wide before narrowing to a glare aimed at Tahno. For his part Tahno laid back and leisurely waved at the firebender.

"Hey Mako," Korra said sheepishly.

"I didn't know you had company," he said tartly. "When did this start?"

Korra bristled. Since when did he get to know about her personal life? It's not like he ever _asked_ if she was dating anyone. Bolin, at least, asked her about these things. He might not have been happy when she started dating Tahno but at least he cared enough about her to ask where she was going at nights. Plus Bolin offered to beat up Tahno if he ever hurt her. "A while ago, if you must know. Not that you care."

"Was it before or after?"

"Before or after what?" She asked.

"You know."

She realized he meant _before or after we kissed_. "I…you…after if you must know." Why did he even care? Did he think she would string him along and Tahno at the same time? That made her want to punch him.

"She didn't come to her senses until after we won," Tahno purred. Korra smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I still won our face off," she teased.

"My perfect record broken by the Uh-vatar herself," he murmured as he began to stroke her back. She shivered and squirmed as her body remembered what he started earlier.

"Come on Mako, let's leave the lovebirds alone," Asami soothed as she tugged on his arm. Mako stood his ground.

"What are you even doing with her?" Mako probed.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious, even for a dimwitted firebender like you."

"At least I can still bend," Mako seethed.

Tahno sat up and glared at Mako. "That was a cheap blow, urchin. But you want to know why I'm with your precious Uh-vatar? I went to numerous healers to see what could be done about my bending. Nothing was the resounding answer. I felt worthless and when I was at my lowest point Korra talked to me. Like a person. I felt like smiling. She makes me feel better and kicks my butt if I start to mope. She's what I need," he said firmly, Korra wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You can go now," she told Mako and Asami.

"Come on, Sweetie," Asami tugged again. This time Mako moved.

"Hey can you knock next time!" Korra called after the couple.

"I did, you didn't hear me so I thought you were asleep," Asami called back. Korra blushed again.

"Now, where were we?" Tahno purred as he pulled her into his lap.

"Getting dressed and heading to your apartment," Korra told him as she moved off his lap.

"How are we going to get there? The ferry doesn't run this late. Let's just stay the night, I can think of many ways I can occupy your mouth so you won't disturb the others."

"We're going to take a motorboat and yes, we are going. If Asami can walk in on us then Tenzin or the kids or one of the White Lotus guards can too and I don't want all of them to know what we're doing."

"Ashamed?"

"No I just don't want a lecture or to have to explain what we're doing to the kids."

"Fair enough and I'd much rather not have to deal with the bending brothers in the morning." Korra tugged on her shirt before bending to pick up his pants and throw them at him.

He stood and slowly put on his pants, taking extra care with the ties at his waist. Korra couldn't take her eyes off him the whole time. "Screw your apartment the boat is private enough," she said grabbing his hand to run to the boat.

"At least let me grab my shirt," he said as he let her pull him out of the room.

She stopped. "Fine, but only because I don't want to have to explain why you don't have one if we get stopped somewhere."

"I'm going to be the only one stopping us."

She looked at him quizzically. "Why would you want us to stop on our way to the boat or your apartment?"

He stepped right in front of her and whispered in her ear "That's for me to know and you to find out," before lightly biting her earlobe.

"Oh-ok," she mumbled.

"I still have a lot to teach you." Korra was a very willing student.

* * *

**TAHORRA PARTY REVIEWS!**


End file.
